1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filling structure of an internal combustion engine including, on a side of the internal combustion engine, an oil-filler-port/oil-level-gauge attachment hole, and an oil-level-gauge integral with a cap of the oil-filler-port.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, an oil-level-gauge has been short, and an oil-level-gauge attachment hole-oil-filler-port has been provided in a lower portion of an internal combustion engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-97241. Therefore, a worker must take a low posture for checking the oil level and performing an oil filling operation. In addition, the workability of this arrangement is decreased.